Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**DISCLAIMER: This Erotic Fan Fiction is set in an Alternate Universe where all the characters exist, and there has been only one Omnic Crisis, and nothing else, where all characters live normal lives. This Fan fiction contains Futanari on Futanari action, large members, and excessive amounts of sexual fluids, you've been warned.**

With the Omnic Crisis over finally over, the humans victorious, a new generation starts. Roughly five years after the end of the Crisis, with humans and Omnics actually living in unity, and the infamous group known as Talon now disbanded and useless. But, even as Talon fell, some managed to survive, and live on, such as the case with the infamous assassin, Widowmaker. After the fall of Talon, Amélie struggled to live a normal life, due to her past, but an unlike adversary came to her aid, and she took it. Amélie took the chance, to live with an old enemy, Lena Oxton, or Tracer, as she remembered, and the two, dealt with each other at first, but soon became friends, and even further, the two became lovers.

It is fall, Amélie and Lena both sleeping soundly in their bed, as they have a nice home, on the countryside, in Europe, specifically France. Even after their old rivalry, Amélie refused to see past it, despite how much Lena convinced her that everything is over. Amélie woke up first, and saw Lena sleeping next to her, as Amélie couldn't help but sigh, as she looked at the sleeping Lena. Amélie thought she looked like an easy target in her sleep, as she slowly reached for a pillow to suffocate her, but something in her mind, stopped her. Amélie doubted herself, and wondered if she truly had feelings for Lena. Amélie took a second to think about Lena, and everything about her, her personality, her view on life, her helpfulness, her energetic nature, and couldn't help but smile, genuinely. After everything Amélie put Lena through, she was surprised that Lena would actually help herself, as she laid down next to Lena, after waking up, and sighed softly. Lena slowly stirred in her sleep, readjusting as she accidentally brushed her hand against Amélie's groin, which made Amélie blush, since, she was different than the average woman. Amélie, possessed a penis, but just a penis, as from some searching, she discovered she was something called a futanari. Amélie did have a vagina as well, and normal anatomy of a woman, but her penis, was, rather large, fifteen inches flaccid, and twenty-two inches erect, and two inches thick as she always kept it hidden, but Lena's touch made her penis start to grow, as she did enjoy Lena's touch. Amélie quickly moved from the bed, to the bathroom, and forgot to lock it, and shut it all the way, as Lena slowly woke up, and saw Amélie run off quickly. Lena, still wearing her Chronal Accelerator, quietly dashed forward to see why Amélie ran off, as she quietly peeked her head in, and looked through the small opening, and gasped silently. She saw Amélie pleasuring herself, and moaning her own name. All Lena did was watch, as she saw Amélie slowly stroking her shaft, and rubbing her clit, moaning more and more, not even watching the door. Amélie said "Lena, Mon rival attractif, why do you treat me so well, if I did so wrong." and kept stroking herself. Lena slowly walked in, making so sound still, and placed her hand on Amélie's shaft, and stroked it too, then said "What's the matter love? Someone have feelings for me?" as Amélie was shocked, and speechless. Amélie said "L-Lena…...I'm sorry, I should have-" as Amélie was interrupted by a sudden quick peck on the lips, making her cheeks appear a dark purple. Lena said "Amélie, you do have feelings for me, don't you?", sounding sincere and serious, for once. Amélie responded "Yes Lena, Ma belle fleur, I do….I have feelings for you." as Lena never did stop stroking Amélie's shaft. Lena said "You're like me love! I'm a futanari too!" as Amélie looked at Lena confused. Lena took off her tight shirt, and loose fitting pants, and exposed her penis too. Amélie looked at Lena's penis, seeing it wasn't as big as hers, but at twelve inches flaccid, sixteen inches erect, and two inches thick, it will still sizeable, as Amélie blushed more. Lena said "Amélie, we were rivals, we hated each other, but that's in the past, please, just let it go love, I chose to help you, I could've left you on the streets if I wanted to." as Lena held Amélie's hand. Amélie looked at Lena, as her hand was held, pulled Lena in close, and gave Lena a deep, passionate, french kiss, her tongue dancing with Lena's. Lena did not expect this sudden motion, and instead of fighting it, she accepted it, and moaned softly into the kiss. Lena adjusted herself, and sat on Amélie's lap, and wrapped her arms around Amélie's waist, as they both felt their throbbing shafts rubbing against each other. Amélie wrapped her hand around both her own shaft, and Lena's shaft, and began to stroke both at the same time, as they both moaned heatedly into the lustful kiss. They both closed their eyes in pleasure, loving everything that each other is doing, as their throbbing shafts throb more and more, and all of sudden, they both climax at the same time, Amélie's and Lena's cum spraying all over each other, as their breasts, stomachs, necks, and faces, get covered in each other's cum. They slowly pull off the kiss, as Amélie says "I've been waiting to do that for a long time Lena." as Lena smiled and licked some of her own cum off of Amélie. Lena replies "Took ya' long enough you sexy spider." as the two smiled, and took a shower together right after their little event. During the shower, Lena tenderly groped Amélie's breasts, and grinded her still hard shaft against Amélie's firm rear, and wet womanhood. Lena said "What do you say we take this relationship to the next level love?" as Amélie moaned out in pleasure, and slowly nodded. Amélie replied "Please be my first Lena, prends ma fleur vierge. Take my virgin flower!" as Lena thrusted her shaft deep into Amélie's tight, virgin vagina, and taking Amélie's virginity in the process. Amélie moaned out in pleasure, biting her lower lip as she feels Lena thrust in deep and slow, loving how she takes her, while Amélie strokes her own shaft fast. Lena said "Come on love, let me hear your lustful moans." as that was more than enough to make Amélie moan out in pure lust. Lena smiled and continued to thrust into Amélie's tight pussy faster now, while she moved her hand down and rubbed Amélie's clit, making Amélie moan out more and more, and stroke her own shaft faster. Lena leaned up and playfully nibbled Amélie's right ear, while she continued fondle and grope Amélie's breasts, even pinching Amélie's nipples. Lena made sure she showed that she did care for Amélie, as more than just a friend, as Amélie clearly saw it, and before they both climaxed at the same time. Amélie's cum sprayed all over the shower wall, as Lena cummed her excessive, hot, thick, sticky load of cum deep into Amélie's vagina, her tip pressing against Amélie's cervix, as they both moan each other's name out heatedly in pleasure. The two leaned back against each other, as Lena cummed enough to give Amélie a minor bulge, from all she was given. Amélie said "My god Lena…..You came so much…..And it feels so good in me…...I can get used to this." as Amélie sighed in relief. Lena replied "I can get used to how tight and warm you feel too my lovely little spider." as they both get out of the shower, and dry each other off, and don't bother to get clothed. Amélie said "Lena, does this mean we're finally more than friends?" as Lena nodded. She replied "Yes you grumpy spider! Start showing some emotions now love!" as the two smiled and kissed each other deeply and lovingly.

 **Hello! And Thanks for reading my first attempt at an erotic fan fiction, this was actually done as a dare, believe it or not, but tell me how you all think of it, and if you like it, I'll definitely consider doing more, some of my Overwatch Ships are Widow x Tracer, Zarya x Mei, Pharah x Mercy, 76 x Mercy, and Sombra x . I can do futanari, shemale, or just female on female, but please, do tell me how you think of the little fan fiction. After this gets, I guess, attention and critiqued, I'll let the people decide! I'll do different chapters for this too.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Unique Experience

**Well, here we are again, chapter 2 of A New Era, again, my disclaimer stands, Futa x Futa Widowmaker and Tracer, Chapter Three is where it changes! Chapter Three will be involve a shemale Zarya, and a female Mei, also living together, as lovers, anyways enough banter, on with the show!**

A new day beckons, Amélie and Lena, both on their comfy bed, sleeping soundly, naked, with Amélie on top of Lena, the two newfound lovers finally accepting each other with loving embrace, as Amélie has quite the naughty dream. Amélie was dreaming of herself, looking down at Lena, her arms tied at the wrists, behind her back, her ankles tied tightly, and rope tied around her breasts, penis, and vagina, constantly having Lena in a state of pleasure, regardless of how much she moved. Amélie gently moved her hand down Lena's perfect, smooth skin, making her moan softly, showing that she enjoyed Amélie's touch. Amélie grinned, as she kept moving down, tugging on the rope to make Lena squirm in pleasure, until reaching Lena's groin, where Amélie took a firm grasp of Lena's shaft, and began to stroke it, making it erect very quickly. Lena moaned out as Amélie stroked her own shaft, and saw how fast and hard she got. Amélie said "Is someone enjoying the dominance?" as Lena nodded. Amélie smirked, and pulled Lena close to her, and lifted her up a bit, and slid Lena's shaft, into her mouth, while Amélie thrusted her purple shaft deep into Lena's vagina, the tip already pressing firmly and tightly against Lena's cervix as well.

As Amélie enjoyed the dream, an alarm went off, waking up Amélie and Lena at the same time, as they both stirred around, as Amélie cursed in French, and turned off the alarm clock. Amélie said "Why do we even need one of those." as Lena rolled over, grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it down the hall. Lena replied "I don't know, but I was enjoying a good dream, then that damned clock ruined it." as Lena rested her head on Amélie's right breast. Amélie replied "I was having a rêve méchant, mon amour." as Amélie kissed Lena passionately on the lips. Lena returned the passionate kiss, and said "A naughty dream? Sounds kinky love, and I'm glad you taught me some French so I can understand you more. What did you dream about?" as Lena looked at Amélie, specifically, Amélie's eyes. Lena kept looking Amélie's eyes, until Amélie gave Lena a heated, lust-filled, passionate, tender kiss. Amélie said "Lena, I want to dominate you." as Lena looked at Amélie, her own cheeks blushing, as Lena couldn't think of a way to respond to that.

Amélie and Lena stared at each other still, the room silent, until Lena finally spoke, "W-Wow love, I never thought you wanted to do that." as Amélie nodded. Lena smiled and said "Amélie, I'm not too much into the master submissive, but, for you, I'll allow it." as Amélie smiled widely. Amélie said "I'll make sure to it stays between us Lena, can we start right now?" as Lena took a moment to think about it, and eventually, nodded. Lena said "Sure love, let's start right now, your dream, your style." as Lena got off Amélie and laid down on her back, and slowly stroked her shaft. Amélie quickly got up, and went to the box in the closet where she kept all of her old gear, and put on her glove, and smiled widely, as she walked back to Lena, swaying her hips seductively too. Lena kept watching, as Amélie launched her grappling hook wire around Lena's ankles at first, coiling the wire tightly around Lena's ankles, Lena started to squirm a bit, but soon, stopped, as Amélie fired more of the wire, as Amélie hand tied this set, going up Lena's legs, until she made an intricate wiring pattern against Lena's shaft and vagina, and every time Lena moved, she moaned out in pleasure. Soon Amélie moved Lena onto her stomach, and pulled Lena's arms back, and fired even more wire, as Amélie completely tied up Lena, her arms tied behind her back, at the wrists, her breasts having wiring around the base, everything, as Lena was at Amélie's full mercy.

Amélie grinned down, and moved Lena back onto her back, and said "Look at you, all submissive, you're completely helpless." as Amélie winked, showing Lena it was all a facade. Lena replied "P-Please Mistress….Gah love, I can't do that, it's not me." as Amélie sighed, and said "It's alright my love, let's just stick to who we are." as Amélie moved her hand down, and began to stroke Lena's shaft, making Lena squirm in pleasure, and that made her moan out heatedly in pleasure from the wiring too. Amélie grinned as she started to stroke Lena's shaft faster and faster, making Lena moan out Amélie's name in pleasure, as Amélie even saw Lena's womanhood starting to glisten from her wetness. Amélie grinned, as she saw Lena's shaft was fully erect, and Lena saw Amélie start to angle Lena's tip to her own mouth. Before Lena could respond, Amélie slid Lena's tip into her own mouth, muffling her, as Amélie thrusted her shaft deep into Lena's womanhood, as Amélie heard Lena's muffled moans. That only made Amélie more horny, as her dream became a reality, as Amélie began to thrust in deep and hard, her tip ramming against Lena's cervix.

Amélie kept thrusting her throbbing shaft into Lena, while also stroking Lena's shaft fast and hard, as she could feel Lena's member throbbing in her hand, as Lena looked into Amélie's eyes, as Lena thought Amélie was crazy for doing this. Amélie smiled down, as she angled Lena more, sliding more of Lena's shaft into her own mouth, making Lena gag a bit, as Amélie kept roughly taking Lena, loving how Lena felt around her shaft. Amélie said "Ohhh Lena, you feel so good, so nice and warm and tight…...I can't wait to climax deep inside you." as all Lena could do is respond with muffled moans in pleasure. Amélie grins and keeps going, thrusting harder and faster as time progresses, as Amélie can feel how wet she is making Lena. Amélie couldn't hold herself in for much longer, but did so, as Lena moaned out heatedly, and muffled, as Lena's womanhood erupted with her feminine juices, soaking Amélie's shaft in her juices, and having her juices act as lube. That was more than enough for Amélie as she reached her climax, and flooded Lena's womanhood with her thick, hot, sticky load, giving Lena an even bigger bulge than Lena gave herself. As Amélie was finishing in Lena, she put both of her hands around Lena's shaft and stroked Lena hard and fast, which Lena couldn't withstand. Shortly after that, Lena reached her climax, and filled her own mouth with her hot, thick sticky load, as her cheeks started to puff out from how much she was releasing.

Once the two had finished their climax, they both panted softly, Lena stilled with puffed out cheeks, as Amélie came in and kissed Lena deeply, as the Lena returned it, and pushed her load into Amélie's mouth, as the two were swapping both saliva, Lena's load, and their tongues, as they both swallowed down everything. Once their mouths were empty, Lena pulled off the kiss and said "Enjoy that love?" as Amélie untied Lena, nodded, and cuddled up with Lena, as Lena cuddled with Amélie. Lena continued, "Next time, we do one of my kinkier desires, no questions asked." as Amélie nodded, while Lena pulled the covers over them, as they kept each other warm.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this segment of A New Era! Now we go to Zarya and Mei next, and afterwards, Chapter 4, is going to be Pharah X Mercy, as a true lesbian chapter! Until the next installment of A New Era! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lustful Night

**Here we are with Chapter 3! Zarya and Mei, I hope you all enjoy this one like the previous two! This is now a shemale x female scene, expect the same from the first two chapters, just a bit less. Let me stop talking, and enjoy the story!**

Zarya and Mei, two former Overwatch agents, live happily and quietly in their log cabin, that was secretly a modern day home, with an external appearance of a log cabin. Zarya was busy in her training room, maintaining her strong physique, while Mei, was in the living room, reading one of her books. Mei looked out a window, as she felt a cool gust of wind, and that let Mei know a blizzard was coming. Deciding she wanted to enjoy some cuddling time with Zarya, Mei went to the fireplace, and started a warm fire, and made the living room all nice and cozy. Mei worked efficiently, as she had it all done, in just a few minutes, as she heard Zarya finishing her workout, and the shower in the room right next to Zarya's workout room turn on, as that gave Mei an extra fifteen minutes, but then she heard Zarya's shower time music, which made that thirty minutes. Mei quickly and quietly set up a romantic setting, setting up lavender scented candles, a nice comfy mat on the ground. After getting that set up, seeing she had ten minutes, Mei, quickly ran to her room, took her glasses off, put contacts on, got out of her clothing, and into her light blue, lacey lingerie.

Zarya, after 10 minutes, walks out of the shower, with a pink and blue towel covering her breasts, body, and rear. She said "Mei! My little snowflake, where are you?" as Mei smiled and blushed, as she took her hairpin out, and let her hair flow freely. Zarya kept walking around until, she came across the living room, and saw Mei, laying down on their comfy mat, in lingerie, showing off Mei's curvaceous figure, and without glasses, with hair down, Zarya's biggest weakness to Mei. Zarya's cheeks became a dark shade of red, as she stuttered in a cute manner, and that made Zarya drop her towel. Zarya, now just in a simple pink bra, and pink boxer briefs, as they were the only thing that fit, with Zarya's, male member. Zarya's shaft was quite hefty, being eighteen inches flaccid, and twenty four erect, at a five inch girth, with a visible set of testicles the size of oranges, as Zarya was slowly getting erect. Mei replied in an innocent voice "Hello Zarya, do you like our one year anniversary present?" as Zarya was awestruck. Zarya replied "You spoil me, you got me that fur coat, and now this?" as Zarya went down, joined Mei on the mat, and gave Mei a deep, lust filled kiss, as Mei returned it. The two kept their lips locked, as Mei slowly slid her tongue into Zarya's mouth, as the two began to french kiss.

Soon, Zarya laid down, and pulled Mei on top of her, and continued their heated kissing session. After a good five minutes of tongue wrestling and swapping saliva, Zarya pulled off the kiss, and looked at the trail of saliva between herself and Mei. Zarya smiled, as well as Mei, just as she felt Zarya's erect shaft press against her covered womanhood, as that made Mei blush a noticeable shade of red. Zarya said "Mei, shall we finally take our relationship a step further? Shall we finally become lovers?" as Zarya placed tender kisses against Mei's neck, which made her giggle cutely. Zarya smiled, seeing how much Mei loved the tender kisses, as she kept doing it across Mei's neck, as that made Mei blush more and more, as Mei replied "Yes Zarya! I would love to take our relationship a step further!" as Zarya and Mei's cheeks were both a dark shade of red. Zarya placed her hands on Mei's hips, reached for the waistline of the underwear, and slowly slid them off. Once they were off, Mei's cheeks were even darker now, as Zarya reached her hands behind Mei, and unhooked her bra, revealing Mei's naked figure, as Mei even felt Zarya's erect shaft pressing against her nether lips. Mei looked down at Zarya's hefty shaft pressing against her lips, and looked Zarya in the eyes. Zarya looked as if she was asking Mei if she can, and in which, Mei nodded.

After seeing Mei nod, Zarya slowly slid her large shaft deep into Mei's womanhood, claiming Mei, as she takes Mei's virginity, and vice versa. The two moaned out each other's names, loving how they both felt, as Zarya continued to gently thrust into Mei, as Zarya gently grabbed Mei's thighs. Zary continued to gently thrust up, into Mei's womanhood, Zarya's hot tip already smacking against Mei's cervix, making her moan out heatedly in pleasure, as that made Mei lean down, having her breasts in Zarya's face. Zarya moved one of her hands, and firmly grabbed Mei's breast, pulled it close, and began to suck and licks Mei's right nipple, as that gave Mei goosebumps. Zarya smiled and kept sucking and licking back and forth between Mei's nipples, as that made Mei moan out cutely in pleasure. Zarya smiled, seeing how happy she was making Mei, while she began thrusting her shaft deeper into Mei, her testicles gently slapping against Mei's nether lips.

Soon, the two changed positions, now Mei on her back, with Zarya on top of her, as Mei was in the missionary position. Zarya gently used her thumb to rub Mei's clitoris, as she kept continuing her deep thrusts, Zarya's tip constantly hitting Mei's cervix tenderly, as the two both moaned out heatedly in lust, loving how each other feels more and more. Zarya felt her shaft throb within Mei, as that made her rub Mei's clit faster and even harder, while also thrusting faster too. From feeling Zarya starting to go faster, Mei moaned out her name in pure lust, shaking and squirming in pleasure too as she can feel Zarya's shaft throb inside of her. Zarya looked down at Mei, and kissed her with as much lust as she can offer, while Mei returned the deep, lust fueled kiss, and held Zarya close to her. Zarya's throbbing became more noticeable, as well as occurring more frequently, as Zarya started to thrust harder.

Zarya knew she wasn't able to last for much longer, as she pulled off the kiss and looked at Mei. Zarya said "Mei, my little snowflake, I'm about to finish, c-can I finish inside of you?" as Mei nodded. Mei replied "I-I'm on the pill, you can finish inside me." as Mei moaned out in pleasure, as she just reached her climax. Mei squirted her feminine sex juices all over Zarya's shaft, which acted as natural lube too. Zarya thrusted for a few more minutes, until she finally reached her climax. Zarya's shaft erupted with hot, thick, sticky, cum, as it didn't seem to stop, as it filled Mei's womanhood up. Zarya kept cumming, for minutes, until she finally stopped, but Mei, was so full, that she looked nearly eight months pregnant, as the two panted softly, and fell asleep together, on the mat.

 **Hello all! I hope you had a fun time reading this one! Apologies for the delay! I'm working on other projects for writing, and it's hard to balance them all out! Chapter 4 is currently in the writings! And it is a lesbian chapter, with the use of toys and vibrators. Until next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Blissful Morning

**Time for Chapter 4! Pharah and Mercy! This one will be pure lesbian! I hope you'll enjoy this one as well! :D**

In Sweden, living in a large, private manor, Doctor Angela Ziegler, lives happily with her lover, Fareeha Amari, as the two moved in together after the last Omnic Crisis, as it is a start of a brand new fall day. A cool breeze came in, as Angela woke up, and saw Fareeha sleeping on her, as the two are in their normal sleep wear. Angela smiled, and gently kissed Fareeha, who grinned, and deeply kissed Angela in return, fake sleeping and counting on that. Angela was a bit shocked, as her cheeks become a soft shade of red, as Fareeha slowly climbs up on top of Angela, and kisses her with more lust and passion, as they both slowly close their eyes in pleasure. Angela slowly wraps her arms around Fareeha, as Fareeha quickly grabs Angela's arms, and pins them above Angela's arm, near the headboard. Surprised, and before Angela could say anything, Fareeha says "Sorry Angela, last time, you dominated me, now I'm going to be the dominant one." as Angela secretly liked this side of Fareeha. Angela said in a soft voice "What do you plan on doing?" as Fareeha grinned, and secretly had rope in her sleep wear, and tied Angela by the wrists, and then tied her to the bed.

Angela looked around, as she couldn't move, and saw Fareeha spread her own legs, and keep them spread, as Angela loved seeing this side of Fareeha more, thinking how good of a mistress Fareeha is. Fareeha said "You stay put Angela, I'll be right back." as she walked out of the room, and went to get something. Angela said quietly to herself "God, she makes me so excited, she fits the dominant role so well…..I hope she does a lot!" as Angela saw Fareeha walk back into the room, with a box filled with dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, everything, and even some, interesting toys, and so more things she couldn't see. Fareeha said "I finally get to bring out all of my toys, all you did was use your magic fingers." as Angela was getting more and more excited. Angela said "I can't wait Fareeha, I can't wait to see what you can do!" as Angela was shaking in excitement, showing her eagerness. Fareeha smirked and said "Maybe I need to tease you more." and gave Angela a deep, heated kiss.

Fareeha said "I hope you're ready for lots of fun Angela." after pulling off the kiss, she licked her lips, and began to roughly strip Angela down, tearing her clothes off, and quickly leaving Angela naked. Fareeha quickly went down on the bound Angela, and began to lick Angela's folds, and rub her clit. Angela moaned out heatedly in pleasure, but it was soon muffled, as Fareeha used a gag to make sure Angela would be muffled. Fareeha grinned, as she forced her tongue deep into Angela's womanhood, making Angela moan out loudly and lustfully, even if it is fully muffled. Fareeha grinned and began to thrust her tongue fast into Angela, while roughly rubbing Angela's clit too, making her squirm in pleasure. Fareeha continued to eat out Angela, showing little to no mercy to her, and sucked hard on Angela's folds, making her moan out heatedly in pleasure. Fareeha grinned, seeing how much Angela loved it, as she leaned her head back and moaned out in pure lust, not caring that it was muffled.

Angela closed her eyes in pleasure, as Fareeha quickly pulled off of Angela, went into the box, and pulled out a strap-on, in the shape of a horse's shaft, with bumps on it, to provide even more pleasure. Angela's eyes widen, as she saw a tube connected to the strap-on, and knew exactly what it does, as Fareeha suddenly grinds the strap-on fast and hard against Angela's wet womanhood, making her muffled moans even louder than ever. Fareeha grinned, and suddenly, thrusted the strap-on deep into Angela's womanhood, making her cry out in pleasure from the sudden thrust, as she laid there, her eyes wide now, and looking into Fareeha's eyes. Fareeha smirked, and began to roughly grope Angela's breasts, and pinch her nipples, making Angela's nipples start to harden from all the teasing, as Angela was in heaven from all of Fareeha's work. Fareeha grinned more, and grabbed another toy, resembling a small egg, that vibrates against Angela's clit, and that made her moan out even louder than ever.

Fareeha looked down at Angela, seeing how in pleasure she was, as Fareeha pulled away from Angela, taking the strap-on off, and moving the egg away, as she unties Angela, and begins to eat Angela out again, this time, in a more, loving manner, as Angela looked at Fareeha, and smiled, while moaning out more in pleasure. Angela said "I-I-I knew it….You don't like doing that, even though I love it." as Fareeha nodded, and continued to slide her tongue slowly up and down Angela's wet slit. Angela blushed, and gently held Fareeha's head close to her, which made Fareeha slide her tongue deep into Angela's womanhood, and let her taste her own sexual juices. Angela moaned out lustfully, and soon, she reached her own climax, and squirted her juices all over Fareeha's lips, cheeks, and all over her face.

Angela panted softly in pleasure, as Fareeha licked and cleaned Angela's groin of her climax. Angela said "S-Stop doubting yourself Fareeha, you have a magic tongue, you know how much I love you, you don't doubt your skill!" as Fareeha pulled off of Angela's groin, and smiled. Fareeha slowly climbed up, on top of Angela, and kissed her deeply and lustfully, swapping Angela's juices during the kiss. Fareeha slowly pulls off the kiss and says "I love you more Angela, next time, we're pleasing each other, at the same time." as Angela nods.

 **Sorry for such a delay all! I've been stressing out about college, but here is the next chapter! Once this week is over, expect faster scenarios being written! For those who are curious, here's my schedule/plan for writing. Another WoW scene, an update to an original one, one for The World of Lustcraft, and after that, a few new games will be added! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Confession

**Here we are again my lovely readers! Back with A New Era! Now, out of all the ships I've done, Tracer x Widow, Pharah x Mercy, Mei x Zarya, I leave you with one more ship, than I have some more ideas in mind, But, that's for another time, here we are with Sombra x Hana ( ) and I hope you enjoy!**

In one of the nicest homes in South Korea, Hana Song, plays Starcraft, on her computer, and streams it regularly, and wins a match within a few minutes, but ever since the ending of Overwatch and the Omnic Crisis, she's felt alone, and there was one person in the world, who she wanted to talk to, as she reached for a special phone, being purple, and only having one button on it. Hana grabbed the phone, unlocked it, and pressed the button. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, until the click of someone answering it was heard. Hana said "Hey, can you come over? I have something that needs to come off my chest." as she turned the phone off, and put on her computer desk, and went to go take a shower, and clean up, for her guest. Once in the shower, she quickly cleaned herself up, making sure she was presentable, and once out of the shower, in a nice, tight fitting shirt, and black pants, she began cleaning up her home.

As she was cleaning, she heard the doorbell ring, as she stopped cleaning, put everything away, and ran to the door, and opened it, to a figure in a purple cloak, and white skull mask. Hana let the figure in, as she shut and locked the door, and had all blinds and curtains closed, making it dark, as the figure took off her mask, letting her hair be revealed. Hana said "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Sombra." as Sombra replied "No worries chica, it's nice enough being in a home, instead of on the run from the cops, are all entry ways blocked?" as Hana nodded. Sombra replied "Good, can't let the police know I'm still here, thank you for being a good friend and hiding me when needed Hana. But, why did you call? What did you need to get off?" as Sombra took her cloak off, and put it on a coat rack, and sat down, in loose fitting purple clothing.

Hana sat down across from Sombra and said "Sombra, even when we had to fight in the Omnic Crisis against each other, with you working for Talon, and you being a rival to challenge me…" as Hana looked down, and blushed, hiding it well. Sombra said "You went quiet Hana, what's wrong?" as Hana quickly replied "I want you to be my player two!" as Hana quickly got up, and walked away, leaving Sombra confused, but blushing herself, as she understands Hana's gamer talk. Sombra followed Hana, and found her sitting in her bed, under all her stuffed animals. Sombra sat down next to Hana, and gently rubbed her shoulder. Sombra said "Hana, que linda chica, you have feelings for me?" as Hana nodded slowly beneath all of her stuffed animals, clearly embarrassed by the confession. Sombra blushed too, having some feelings too, and said "Well Hana, I would be lying if I don't say I have feelings for you too. How you act, how playful you are, how you saw conflict, it made me smile." as Sombra looked away embarrassed as well.

Hana slowly lifted her head up, and looked over at Sombra, and replied "I-Is that true Sombra?" as Sombra, still not looking over at Hana, nodded. Sombra replied "Hana, everything about you, your personality, your attitude, your view, your looks, everything, it makes, it makes. I can't even think of words Hana, you give me mariposas en el estómago, whenever you talk to me." as Hana, knowing a little bit of spanish, from traveling, replied "Y-You give me butterflies in my stomach too Sombra." as Hana was slowly reaching her hand to gently take Sombra's, but once she was inches away, she pulled her hand back. Sombra finally came out and said "Hana, I'd love to be your player two, only if you'd be my player two as well." as Sombra moved her hand, to gently hold Hana's hand. Sombra continued, "I don't wish to be rude, but, I've sort of been, sexually frustrated, and haven't had the proper time to ahem, relieve myself." as Hana blushed a crimson shade of red.

Hana said "I-I have some toys you can use, vibrators and dildos, if you want to use them." as Sombra took the time to think, and replied "I'd rather let you use a strap-on, and take me." as Sombra quickly got up, and walked off, as Hana was blushing more, since she could actually do that. Hana slowly got up, followed Sombra, and heard that Sombra was calling herself stupid, in a guest room. Hana slowly crept inside, and saw Sombra, calling herself dumb, idiot, pendejo, everything. Sombra, being too distracted to notice anything, fails to see that Hana is sneaking up on her, and once Hana was close enough, she hugged Sombra, who was shocked. Before Sombra could say anything, Hana said "Hey, player two, don't call yourself that, you're more than that." as Sombra was shocked, but it was soon interrupted by Hana, kissing her on the lips, making everything seem like a dream now.

Sombra, regaining her senses, knowing this isn't a dream, slowly adds to the kiss, participating in it, as Hana moved Sombra to be on her lap, as the two slowly began to include their tongues in the kiss, showing that they both wanted to this for a long time, as they both slowly close their eyes in pleasure, and begin to explore their bodies with their hands, as Sombra gently reached for Hana's pants, and Hana reached for Sombra's shirt. Soon, Hana pulled off Sombra's shirt, having to break the kiss, while Sombra pulled down Hana's pants, as the two looked at each other, both half naked. Sombra said "Gracias Hana, you helped me overcome my issue." as Sombra took her pants off, and tossed them away. Hana took her shirt off, and replied "Thank you as well Sombra." as the two smiled at each other, with Sombra in purple and black bra and panty set, as well as Hana, in her own themed bra and panty set. Hana said "I-If you'd like, I can get a few toys, and we can relieve each other." as Sombra replied "That would be nice." and the two got up, and went back to Hana's bedroom.

Once back inside, Sombra laid down on the bed, and looked around, while Hana pressed a secret button, as a secret compartment opened, showing off all of Hana's dildos and sexual toys. Sombra, seeing this, went awestruck, and was interrupted by Hana saying, "I have ways of giving myself very good games, if you get what I say." as Hana winks at Sombra. She replied "Oh Hana, I should've came to you a lot sooner, shall I get more comfortable, why you pick the controller?" as Sombra returns the wink, followed by Hana nodding, and looking at all the sex toys, and trying to wonder what to use on Sombra, as she finds one strap-on, that she was saving for a special. Hana grabs a strap-on, purple in color, that is twenty-four inches long, eight inches in girth, a ten inch knot, and connected to a container, that can even ejaculate with a pump. Hana strips down out of her panties, and slides the strap-on up her legs, and places it in the right spot.

Hana slowly walks over to Sombra, just as Sombra got out of her bra and panties, and saw the strap-on, then said "Oh dios mío, that's a large strap-on." as Hana got up on top of Sombra, and began rubbing the strap on against her folds slowly, making Sombra moan out softly. Hana replied "Don't worry Sombra, I'll make sure to not hurt you, also, this toy does have a nice explosion at the end." as Sombra saw the tube, but didn't see where it went. Sombra looked into Hana's eyes, as Hana looked into Sombra's, and slowly, Hana gently started to slide the strap-on into Sombra's womanhood, making Sombra moan out lustfully, as Hana's strap-on, had more than one function too. Hana gently pushed a button beneath the toy, as it began to slowly thrust on it's own, and vibrate slowly, making Sombra close her eyes and moan out in pure lust. Hana leaned down and began to kiss Sombra deeply and lustfully, on the lips, sliding her tongue inside Sombra's mouth, and playing with her tongue.

Sombra kissed Hana deeply and lustfully in return, as they moved their hands to each other, and held them tightly, while Hana began to thrust faster into Sombra's womanhood, the tip of the dildo hitting both Sombra's cervix and Sombra's gspot, making her moan out loudly and lustfully into the kiss with Hana, as she quickly held on tight to Hana, which made her smile into the kiss. Soon, Hana pressed another button, making the vibrations harder, and the thrusting faster, as Hana started to thrust in unison with the dildo's thrusting, as Hana pulled off the kiss, and began to kiss the side of Sombra's neck, making Sombra moan out, rather cutely in pleasure, showing how good of a job Hana was doing, which made Hana smile, as Sombra was at a loss for words. Hana kissed and sucked on Sombra's neck faster, while staying in unison with the dildo's thrusting, and didn't stop until she formed a hickey on Sombra's neck, then goes to the other side, and does the same.

Sombra moaned out lustfully, as she gently moved one of her fingers down to her clitoris, and began to pinch and rub it, adding pleasure to all Hana was doing, eventually felt herself coming close to climax, as she said in a shaky voice "H-Hana, I feel so close, I feel really close!" as that made Hana up the speed and vibrations to the max settings, making Sombra cry out loudly in pure lust, and squirm in pleasure beneath Hana. Sombra, blushing a dark shade of red, while also in a pleasured daze, could only moan out Hana's name in pleasure, while Hana moved her hand to a button, and pressed it. Seconds after pressing it, Hana saw the tube starting to fill up with fake sperm, and in that few seconds, Hana forced the knot inside, making Sombra reach her climax, but from being knotted, all of Sombra's sexual juices remained locked inside of her womanhood. Sombra let out many loud moans in pleasure from being knotted, as it was a new exotic feeling to her.

Hana showed a smile to Sombra, as she pressed another button, which followed by Sombra's eyes widening, and letting out one incredibly loud, long, lust-filled moan in pleasure, as she feels the toy, ejaculating fake sperm inside of her womanhood, as it also feels hot and sticky, which makes her throw her head back in pleasure, and moan out with as much lust as she can possibly offer. Hana smiled, seeing how pleasured Sombra is, and saw something that made her own eyes widen, a bulge forming, as she continued to thrust into Sombra, until the tube stopped flowing. After a few minutes, the tube connected to the dildo is empty, as Sombra appears four months pregnant, Sombra says in a shaky voice, "Thank you chica, I needed that badly." as Sombra looked very relaxed.

Hana replied "Anything for my player two." as she laid down on top of Sombra, pulled the blankets over herself and Sombra, and cuddled up tightly with her. Hana replied "So, does this mean we're official now?" as Sombra replied with a simple nod, and kissed Hana lustfully. Hana returned the lust-filled kiss, and held Sombra's hand, then held Sombra close to her, as she closes her eyes into the kiss, and begins to french kiss Sombra.

 **Here we have it! The next chapter of A New Era! I hope you all enjoyed the read! The next chapter for A New Era, does involve Symmetra now, but I'll leave that a secret, since I have an idea in mind for that! Agenda: Another Chapter to An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Another Chapter to The World of Lustcraft, then a Diablo 3 Story! Until Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Solo-Play

**Hello everyone! I am aware the previous chapter mentioned Symmetra, but….I was messing with you all! There will be one more chapter, then the grand finale, and this is some solo-play with Symmetra, and hard-light, this won't be that impressive of a chapter, but anyways! I've gone on long enough with chit chat, on with the chapter!**

Sitting in her quiet home, with advanced technology due to her work from Vishkar, Satya Vaswani, or from time involved in the Omnic Crisis, Symmetra, reads a book, as she is both happy that the war is over, but also saddened as she has longed for the touch of another, but hasn't found the touch of someone else. Satya closed her book, and decided to go to the bathroom, to take an enjoyable bath. Once inside the bathroom, she strips out of her blue robe, and fill up the tub with warm water, and once it was full enough, she slipped in, and sighed in relief.

As she took her bath, she was thinking about what she could do to help relieve herself of all this sexual tension, and she does have an idea that crosses her mind, but is very unsure of it. Satya quickly gets out of the bath and dries herself off, and wraps a towel around her. She quickly runs off to her workshop in her home, and using her hard light technology to construct something she never thought she could've done.

As Satya began working, she used her hard light technology to bring pieces into reality, and easily begin construction, as she hooked up her arm into a computer, and began to build something that she saw as perfect and would be flawless. Using all of her advanced technology, she finishes constructing what she needed, in only one hour. Satya goes over to the station, and opens the door, she sees a completely robotic version of herself, but with a massive shaft, being nearly thirty inches long, and eighteen inches in girth. She smiled, and thought how crazy she was, as she turned it on. The robot activates, and says "Hello Miss Vaswani, how may I help?" as Satya replied "I need to be relieved, and I want you to help." as the robot nodded, and picked up Satya, then carried her away.

Satya held onto the robot she created, and soon made it to the bedroom, as the robot placed her down, spread her legs and began to slide its tongue, that even felt fleshy and real, against Satya's sensitive folds, making her cry out in pleasure, as the robot began to vibrate its tongue against her folds, and even thrust its tongue deep inside. Satya cried out in pleasure, loving everything her sex robot was doing for her, as she rubbed her clit fast and hard now. Satya loved every single second of being used by her sex robot, as she shivers in pleasure from it.

The robot quickly pulled its tongue away from her folds, and smiled, then pressed a button, revealing a massive twenty-four inch long, eight inch wide shaft. Satya smiled as she saw this massive shaft, and moaned out suddenly as the robot began rubbing the shaft against her sensitive folds, making her shiver in pleasure. Satya was already in heaven, as she suddenly felt the shaft begin vibrating against her folds, making her moan out lustfully. Satya smiled and said "T-This feels amazing." as she began rubbing her own clit harder.

Satya soon couldn't contain it in anymore as she felt her first orgasm suddenly, as her womanhood erupted with her sexual juices, spraying it all over the robot's shaft. The robot smiled, and pressed another button, making a second shaft appear beneath the original one, and begin to prod at Satya's tight rear. Satya moaned out louder than normally as she feels both of her holes being teased, as she said "P-Please, relieve me of all my sexual stress." as the robot nodded, and thrusted both shafts deep into Satya.

Satya moaned out loudly and lustfully as she feels both her womanhood and rear being thrusted deep into and spread from the girth of the shafts. Satya could only just moan out lustfully, as the robot leaned down and deeply kissed Satya on the lips, sliding it's tongue into her mouth, and french kissing her. Satya, reaching new levels of pleasure, moaned in pure lust into the kiss, and holds onto the robot.

The robot continued its deep, slow thrusts into Satya, and started to vibrate gently, as several more pieces detach from the robot, and attach to Satya's nipples and clitoris, and began to suck hard and produce shocks, making Satya shiver in pleasure and love it all. She quickly pulled off the kiss, and moaned out with more lust than she could ever imagine, now genuinely in a pleasured filled haven.

The robot said "Are you being relieved of all tension?" as Satya couldn't even respond, and only nodded, as the robot began to speed up its thrusts, and spread Satya with its girth. Satya quickly held on tight to the robot, as something malfunctioned inside the brain, and sent it into an overdrive mode, and began to deeply and roughly thrust into Satya, penetrating her cervix. From feeling the sudden change, Satya moans out louder than ever, loving it all, as the shaft began to emit minor shocks, further enhancing pleasure.

The robot said "Error, error, system malfunction, initiating reroute." as the robot suddenly sprouted a second shaft just as big as the original one, and thrusted hard inside of Satya's tight rear, now spreading both of her holes. From the sudden entry in her rear, Satya moans out loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure, squirming beneath the robot. Satya's eyes widened, as she continues to shake and squirm and moan, panting in pleasure, trying to use the vocal deactivation, but can't.

As if becoming more sentient, the robot leans down and kisses Satya deeply and roughly, muffling her, while continuing its rough assault on Satya, making sure to provide pleasure for her, and now itself, while making sure Satya can't do anything to stop it. Satya, now knowing she is helpless, falls to the pleasure, and closes her eyes again, and moans out lustfully into the kiss. The robot smiled, as the shocks began to become more intense and noticeable.

Satya shakes and squirms much more from feeling the more intense shocks, as she moans louder and louder into kiss, as the robot still didn't let go, and only went rougher. Satya quickly felt herself on the verge of another climax, as she tried to resist the urge, but found it to be very difficult. The robot sent out a massive surge of electricity as Satya knew that as she felt that, she couldn't hold it in for even seconds.

Soon, Satya forced herself off the kiss, and let out an incredibly loud and lust-filled moan into the room, and sprays her sexual juices all over the shaft in her womanhood. Satya pants heavily as the robot smirks, and continues its rough assault on both of Satya's holes, and makes sure she will take every single shock, as the robot begins rapid construction on something internal, as the sounds of Satya muffled out the construction.

The robot shows no signs of stopping anytime soon, while thrusting faster and faster, until the sound of a pressure valve released, and Satya suddenly felt something that was completely and utterly different to her. She felt her womanhood, womb, and rear, being flooded with some liquid that was hot to the touch and shocking her, causing more pleasure, as she lays there, limp in pleasure.

After a long fifteen minutes, the robot finally pulls out, as Satya leans up, and sees a glowing blue liquid leaking from both her holes, on top of being a staggering thirteen months pregnant, and slowly shrinking. The robot then short circuited and fell to the ground broken, as Satya just laid there, her sexual tension gone, as she falls into a deep sleep.

 **Here we go, the last chapter before the grand finale! I hope you all enjoyed this scene, with Symmetra and her time with a robot. The agenda! An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Skyrim Story, The World of Lustcraft, the last two chapters, and a little break to brainstorm. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Finale!

**Here we are everyone, the finale of A New Era, the long awaited conclusion. Who shall be partaking in the final chapter? What will it be? How will it go down? Find out in reading the Finale! I hope you all will enjoy it!**

With the year being the Year of the Rooster, Mei begins to decorate for a massive party in which she invited several people she knew. Zarya, in the shower, can even hear Mei decorating as Zarya is happy to be a part of the new year, despite not knowing too much about the tradition either. Once done with her shower, Zarya dries herself off, and looks at the bright red and gold dress that Mei handmade for her. Zarya put the dress on, as it did fit her perfectly, but was tight around her breasts, as she walks out of the shower, and down the stairs, to see the entire first floor decorated from all of Mei's work.

Zarya said "Mei, you've done so much in so little! How?" as Mei's little companion, Snowball, who is also decorated, makes little sounds in appreciation. Mei said "I'm just so excited! I couldn't contain myself! I invited a lot of people we know as well!" as Zarya was happy to see her little snowflake all excited for the party. Zarya said "You've done so much, I think a know a proper reward for my snowflake." as Zarya leaned down and tenderly kissed Mei on the lips. Mei smiled and returned the tender kiss, and quickly pulled off to say "I invited a lot, we're going to have so much fun! I mailed everyone an invite and proper attire!" as they went back to their tender kiss.

The two continued their heated kiss, as Mei was in her traditional red and gold outfit as well, and they both heard a knock at the door, as Mei got all excited. Mei quickly ran over to the door and opened it, and saw Amélie, Lena, Fareeha, Angela, Sombra, and Hana. Mei greeting them all happily, as she even saw they were all wearing Mei's hand-tailored outfits. Mei said "Welcome friends! I'm happy to see you all in the outfits I hand tailored! Come in! Come in!" as everyone walked inside, and was amazed by the decorations.

Lena said "Mei love! You did amazing! The decorations are flawless and perfect!" as Amélie nodded to agree. Fareeha said "Yes Mei, this is truly flawless wouldn't you agree Angela?" as she nodded as well. Sombra and Hana were too busy awestruck to reply, as they all smelled something very delicious. Hana said "Mei, what is that delicious smell?!" as Mei happily replied "A Year of the Rooster feast! I cooked it all myself for us all to enjoy!" as every smiled from seeing how energetic she was. Angela said "Mei, is the feast ready? Not to sound rude or rushed, it smells fresh." as Mei nodded happily.

Mei said "It was all finished an hour ago! I have it under heat to make sure it stays warm! And you're not rude Angela! Come! Let's all enjoy the feast and have a good time! It's the Year of the Rooster!" as Mei guided them all to the dining room, which she reorganized to fit everyone. Once everyone was there, everyone saw Zarya, sitting at the head of the table, as they were shocked to see Zarya in a dress. After everyone saw Zarya, they all saw the feast on the table, seeing dumplings, various fish, chicken, noodles, rice balls, and even a cake for the end.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they see all the food, and Mei said "Take a seat next to your significant other, and once we're all seated, we can enjoy a feast!" as Mei hastily walked over and sat down next to Zarya. Everyone else got with their significant other, and found a spot at the table. Once everyone was situated, Mei said "Welcome friends, to a brand new year, let us all partake in a feast to start a new year with a fresh start. Ji Xiang Ru Yi. Or, Harmony and everything follows your will." as Mei smiled, and everyone else smiled.

Mei continued to speak about new starts, new beginnings for a few minutes, and then finally went quiet. After a brief moment, Mei "And now, we may enjoy the feast before us." as Mei grabs her chopsticks, and holds them properly, as Zarya and Hana do the same. The three look at everyone else, who struggle a little to use their chopsticks, as Hana gets up, and goes to each of them and assists them in holding them properly. Mei also goes around and does the same. After a brief teaching period, they both go back to their spot, as everyone begins to eat, with squeals and moans of delight from the delicious food.

The late afternoon feast quickly becomes dusk, as everyone has had their fair share of food, with plenty being leftover. Everyone gently rubbed their stomachs, and let out quiet belches from it all. Sombra said "I've never had so much food, so good…" as everyone just agreed. Mei smiled, seeing everyone was happy, and hid a rather, sinister grin, as she noticed everyone started to blush a little. Mei smiled, as she did add an ingredient to the feast, to excite a sexual desire, as she wanted everyone to get to know each other better, as she even started feeling it.

Mei, able to hide it a little better, speaks up, "I-I'll clean the table later, shall we all go and relax with some television?" as everyone agreed. Quickly, everyone got up and walked to the living room, and sat down next to their lover, each one blushing more and more. Mei found the remote, and turned on the T.V, as what came on made everyone gasp and blush even more. The television turned on to a romantic setting, with two lovely women, kissing on a bed naked, and pleasuring each other.

Mei gasped, and apologized, and went to turn off the television, but Zarya stopped Mei, as they both noticed everyone was entranced by the show on the T.V. Zarya leaned to Mei and whispered "W-What did you put in the feast?" as Mei shrugged, while all the normal women in the room started to rub themselves through their outfits. All the women with a shaft slowly began getting erect and rubbing against their dress. Before anything else happened, everyone grabbed their lover, and started a deep, heated, lust-fueled make out session. Zarya and Mei both watched, but Zarya stopped watching, and began to deeply kiss Mei, and force her tongue into Mei's mouth.

The living room quickly filled up with the sounds of heated muffled moans, as clothes began to get torn off, and everyone in only a matter of moments was naked. Fareeha and Angela were naked, kissing each other heatedly on the couch, Zarya and Mei were on a recliner, with Mei on top of Zarya, also naked. Amélie and Lena were naked next to each other, and rubbing each other's shafts, as Sombra and Hana are scissoring each other on the carpet. Everyone under the effect of the ingredient Mei put in the feast, and the sight of show enhancing it.

Zarya, Amélie, and Lena suddenly all looked at each other, as if having the same instinct, and moved everyone onto the floor, next to Sombra and Hana. Once everyone was on the floor, and next to each other, it didn't take any form of encouraging, as they all began to kiss each other, being a five-way make out session. Zarya, Amélie, and Lena begin to stroke their throbbing shafts at the sight of all five lovely women on the floor.

Zarya said "I've never felt so horny in my life, I want to take them all." as both Amélie and Lena agreed, as all three of them leaned down, and actually rubbed their shafts against of the available slits, making Mei, Sombra, Hana, Angela, and Fareeha moan out heatedly during the make out session. Zarya quickly thrusted deep and hard into Mei, making her moan out heatedly into the kissing session. Amélie looked for who she could take, and decided to thrust deep and fast into Angela. Lena, looking a little disappointed, smirked and moved behind Amélie and thrust deep inside of her, while fingering Fareeha.

The moans within the room quickly got louder, as Lena thrusted faster into Amélie, spreading Amélie's womanhood wide, and from feeling Lena thrust into her, Amélie begins to thrust even faster into Angela. Zarya, seeing this, began to even thrust with most of her strength into Mei, as Mei let out loud moans. Sombra and Hana continue to scissor each other fast and hard, while all of the natural women keep their heated make out session strong. Zarya, Amélie, and Lena, feeling left out, begin to kiss each other, with Zarya and Amélie forcing their tongues into Lena's mouth.

The living room quickly becomes a mosh pit of skin contact, sweat, saliva, and lustful moans, as everyone was on the floor, and either being taken by a shaft, or fingered by another. Zarya, Lena, and Amélie continued their deep and rough thrusts into their respective woman they were taking. Amélie suddenly felt a large throb, both from her womanhood and her shaft, as she was already on the verge of her climax, due to Lena taking her womanhood and herself taking Angela. Amélie grunted into the threeway kiss with Lena and Zarya, as she tried her best to resist the urge to finish soon.

Amélie began to thrust with all of her might into Angela, spreading her wide, on top of breaking past Angela's cervix, and into her womb. Angela let out an incredibly loud moan into the kiss session with Mei, Sombra, Hana, and herself. Amélie continued to deeply and roughly thrust into Angela's womb, as she felt another throb deep within Angela's womanhood, and her own womanhood shiver from the pleasure. Amélie let out a loud moan in pure lust, as she feels her climax come suddenly.

Amélie sudden screamed out in lust, as her womanhood erupted with juices all over Lena's shaft, and Amélie even felt her shaft explode with her hot, thick, sticky load inside of Angela as well. Angela cried out in pleasure as she felt her own womb being flooded with Amélie's hot, thick, sticky load, and not feeling it stop anytime soon, making her look down to see a bulge forming, making her wide eyed as well. Amélie quickly fell back in pleasure, leaning against Lena, while Lena continued to deeply thrust into Amélie, feeling close as well.

Lena began to roughly grope and fondle Amélie's breasts, pinching her nipples and all, while moaning heatedly into Amélie's ear. Lena brought a hand up and turned Amélie to face her, and deeply kissed her, as Lena felt the sudden throb inside of Amélie, and decided to go much rougher and harder. In a sudden, Lena bent Amélie, grabbed both of her cheeks, and began to forcefully slam into Amélie's womanhood, penetrating right past her cervix, as she felt another throb deep with Amélie's womanhood.

Lena moaned out Amélie's name with as much lust as she could possibly could, as her shaft exploded with a massive, hot, thick, sticky load directly into Amélie's womb, and with the volume, a bulge quickly starts forming. Even with Lena climaxing, that doesn't stop her, as she continues to thrust deep into Amélie and stroke off Amélie's now sensitive shaft, as she pants and squirms from Lena's work. In a sudden, Amélie moans out again, shooting her load all over Angela, Fareeha, and even hitting Sombra and Hana, covering all of them in a thin load spread out evenly.

Mei moans out loudly as she feels her own cervix get fiercely penetrated by Zarya, who is sweating profusely and slamming deep into Mei's womanhood. Mei cried out in pleasure as Zarya paid no attention to how hard she was thrusting into Mei. Zarya even roughly fondled Mei's breasts, and pinched her nipples, feeling another hard throb within Mei, as Zarya grunted, and wanted to hold herself in for as long as possible. Zarya herself felt a sudden throb, as everyone heard moans from Sombra and Hana, as they reached a climax from their scissoring, squirting their juices all over their groins.

Zarya smirked, and felt her throb come once again, and this time, couldn't hold it in, as she moans out Mei's name with lust behind it. Once the moan ends, Zarya's massive shaft explodes with the biggest, thickest, hottest, stickiest load she has ever had, and directly into Mei's womb, making her bulge out rapidly. Zarya decided to not stop, and continued to thrust deep and hard into Mei, moaning out in pleasure, as Mei's womanhood erupts with her juices, drenching Zarya's shaft thoroughly.

Once finished, Zarya pulled out of Mei, and saw the trail of thick sperm exit Mei's slit, as Zarya looked at all of them, then began to stroke her shaft fast, wanting to drench them all more. Lena and Amélie saw what Zarya was doing, as they all joined in, and aimed all of their shafts at Mei, Angela, Fareeha, Sombra, and Hana. Just as they were all getting ready, Fareeha moaned out intensely from the fingering she was still having, and squirted her juices all over Lena's hand. Suddenly, Zarya, Lena, and Amélie let out the loudest moan they have ever had, all combined, as in unison, their shafts shot the last of their loads all over Mei, Sombra, Hana, Angela, and Fareeha.

Their climax didn't stop anytime soon, as it felt like a constant stream, as they quickly covered everyone from their toes, up to their head, in their hot, thick, sticky load. Once they finished, Zarya, Amélie, and Lena collapsed, falling on top of the mess they just made with the other women. All of them were speechless, loving what happened, and decided to all fall asleep, and smile with them all content on what has happened.

 **And here we are everyone. The Finale of A New Era, I hope you all thought the finale was amazing with what it came out. I found it quite enjoyable to watch. Now then, I have 1 more piece to write, which is a commissioned piece, then I take a break for a couple days. But! I have an agenda on what to write, when I come back. Agenda: Halo Story, RWBY Non Erotic Story, A World of Warcraft Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, and An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary. Until the next installment!**


End file.
